An electronic device can receive electric power from a power source. The electronic device can include a power conversion and/or regulation circuit to change one or more characteristics of power received from the power source into a form usable by one or more components of the electronic device. In many examples, the power conversion and/or regulation circuit includes a power converter, such as a buck converter, boost converter, or a boost-buck converter.
A reduction in the physical size of a power converter incorporated within, or associated with, an electronic device is often desired. In these cases, power converters are conventionally implemented with smaller output capacitors and are conventionally operated at higher switching frequencies. However, as the operational frequency of a power converter is increased, dynamic switching losses accumulate more rapidly and operational efficiency of the power converter decreases.